Draco Malfoy and the Forbidden Fruit
by Mrs. Handsome
Summary: Never before had Draco found it difficult to approach a food. Yet...this...was something so pure and untouchable...something so desirable... It was his forbidden fruit, no qualms about it. But if he decided to satisfy his needs, would there be consequences? Drapple. One-shot. Slight Harrberry. ;) Warning: Author may have been under the influence (of eating) while writing.


It was so tempting.

That apple...

Or as he says..._his_ apple.

Oh, it was so endearing. It smooth, green skin pulled taut over layers and layers of juicy, crunchy, goodness. Small, cold droplets of moisture accumulated atop it, just aching to be licked away. The stem grew beautifully out of the top; slightly slanting, yet irresistible.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The apple _yearned_ to be touched.

Would he give in to his desires? Or...would he walk away?

Draco took a step backwards, the back of his knees hitting a table. He groaned involuntarily as he watched it.

A particularly large bead of water trickled down the glossy, green skin once more, traveling crookedly...and then plopping delicately on the silver tray in which the apple rested.

Draco moaned, taking an unconscious step forwards. He could practically smell its light, crisp, fresh scent...He imagined taking the apple in his mouth, licking, biting..._chewing_. "Oh, Merlin..." Another dewy drop slipped down. "Bloody hell..." Draco could feel his mouth watering now, and he crept closer.

His pale, slender hands ached to stroke the apple, and they reached out desperately. "Merlin..."

He didn't even realize that his fingers had already closed over the apple, as he practically cried out loud, the moisture dripping down his wrist, and the delicacy feeling nice and cold at his touch. Never before in his life had he wanted an apple so badly...

But it was there, and he _did._ His breaths came in short, fast pants, as he brought the apple even closer to his lips, ghosting over its skin.

He shouldn't...but he wanted it so badly...he wanted it now...

He'd find something else to occupy space in the dark, mended space of the Vanishing Cabinet. Anything else...this was the Room of Requirement after all...and it provided, not what exactly, you wanted, but what you _needed_. Never before had he needed something this badly.

Never before had Draco found it difficult to approach a food. Yet..._this_...was something so pure and untouchable...something so desirable...

It was his forbidden fruit, no qualms about it. But if he decided to satisfy his needs, would there be consequences?

If he did what he...so _badly_ wanted to do...would he ever see an apple again?

'Just do it, Draco...' the soft, sinful voice in his mind said. 'Just one little taste, wouldn't hurt, would it?'

The apple was up against his lips now, just a little bit closer, and he could...

'Stop!' another voice interrupted. His conscience? He didn't know, but he wanted to scream at it, make it disappear. 'Put the apple down...'

His hands struggled to return the apple to its tray, shaking violently as he fought with his mind. His tongue had suddenly darted out to meet the apple's crisp, hard skin, and he wanted more. Oh...he wanted more than just _that_.

'Just one taste...'

The apple came closer, and his mouth watered.

'Don't you dare, Draco...' He bit his lip slowly, his mind racing.

'Just taste it!'

His hand trembled. Just a bit...so close...so bloody _close..._

And then his teeth crashed upon the flesh, the apple's juices spraying into his mouth, and the familiar feeling of a delicate crunch against his lips.

And he chewed. Slowly, to relish the sweet, tart, velvety taste that tingled against his tongue. _Bloody_ apple...

Draco remained unsure of whether he wanted to swallow or not for a moment...he didn't want to risk losing the delicious flavor that so easily seduced his senses. No, he would take it even slower, each gnawing of his teeth inciting a low groan. What was it doing to him?

The flavor began to fade, and he swallowed subconsciously, with a sigh.

He paused, as he realized the significance of what he'd done.

'Just take one more bite, Draco. Another couldn't _possibly_ hurt...'

A slow, lingering smile emerged on his pronounced features.

'_Don't you take another damn bite, Draco. Don't you bloody da-_'

But the apple was on his lips before his conscious could scold him further, and the second bite ensued. "Salazar's bleedin-" he groaned, jumping back instinctively as he heard a door open.

"Malfoy...?"

After a failed attempt at stuffing his apple inside his suit jacket, Draco finally turned to meet the intruder. 'Oh, just great...Potter sticks his nose into my business again...'

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Harry's voice rose irritably, and his hands were clasped around something in his pocket.

"None of your business, _Potter_." Draco started to sidestep him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave..." He had to force himself not to run out the room.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, and then perched on the edge of a table. "Just came here to eat my strawberries..."

* * *

**Author's** **Note-** So...this is my first Drapple fic...I had no idea what I was doing, just as a disclaimer...Please do tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it (and I bet Draco and his apple would too)...And...um...I'm just going to..._go_ now...

Edit- I'm thinking about writing a Harrberry just for kicks. ;) I don't even think that exists as a ship, but let's just go with that.


End file.
